


Sounds of the Rain

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hujan, MonthlyFFA, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Anata no Koe o kikasete Yo. Yang kau perlukan adalah seseorang yang mau mendengarkan mu, bersama mendengar suara hujan yang menderu... Hbd Haizaki Shogo. #MonthlyFFA #RaiNov





	Sounds of the Rain

Langit tertutup awan gelap dan air mengguyur begitu derasnya dari atas. Sudah sejak tadi hujan turun dan semua orang sudah mencari tempat berteduh paling dekat.

Termasuk seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu berantakan yang duduk sendirian di halte bus. Tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaket yang berwarna lebih gelap dari rambutnya. Tudung jaket dikenakan untuk melindungi kepala dari percikan air yang kadang tak sengaja masih bisa memantul mengenai dirinya.

Biasanya dia lebih senang untuk mendengarkan musik disaat begini tapi suara air yang begitu keras memukul atap halte membuat ia tidak akan bisa mendengarkan apapun dari earphone. Jadilah ia hanya memandang bosan pada jalanan di depannya dengan deru hujan sebagai musik latar.

Pemuda itu, Haizaki, menatap percikan air pada aspal jalanan. Bicara mengenai hujan, dia tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia membenci hal yang satu itu atau menyukainya.

Hujan membuat semua manusia menyebalkan berada di rumah, dan mereka tidak perlu menampakkan wajah memuakkan mereka di hadapan Haizaki.

Namun hujan juga bisa menghipnotisnya. Membawa angannya ke alam di mana memori tersimpan rapi.

.

.

…

Haizaki kecil yang belum menginjak jenjang taman kanak-kanak menatap jendela yang dialiri rintik hujan. Suara guntur yang menggetarkan kaca membuat ia makin mendekatkan wajah pada jendela.

Suara dua orang dewasa yang tengah berteriak berhasil teredam oleh badai yang mengamuk, bergemuruh lebih dahsyat di luar sana dibandingkan pertengkaran dari kamar utama rumahnya.

…

.

.

Haizaki melompat ke genangan air, menyebabkan air itu terciprat ke segela arah. Genangan-genangan air lainnya mencerminkan langit yang tertutup awan tebal, bekas hujan yang telah berhenti.

"Hoi, kau seharusnya sudah pulang."

Haizaki menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Mengangguk sekilas dan membetulkan tas punggung yang biasa dipakai anak sekolah dasar, Haizaki melangkah menyusul sang Kakak.

Mengikuti punggung yang makin lama makin terasa asing.

…

.

.

Semua orang sudah pulang sedari tadi. Hanya Haizaki yang masih berdiri di depan gym sekolah. Keterlambatan yang disebabkan karena disuruh membersihkan gym sebagai hukuman atas ulahnya saat latihan tadi.

"Hoi, gym nya benar-benar sudah kau bereskan?"

Haizaki mendecih, malas menoleh karena sudah hapal suara siapa itu. "Sudah, kalau kau mau cek, silahkan saja."

"Hm …"

Haizaki dapat mendengar pintu yang berderit, tanda kalau orang itu membukanya untuk mengecek. "Baguslah kau memang mengerjakannya."

Haizaki mendecak. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Tanpa melirik Haizaki tau kalau orang itu mendekat dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Tentu saja aku harus memastikan kau membereskan gym dan bukan malah menghancurkannya," jawab lawan bicaranya ringan.

Haizaki mendengus kesal. Atensi lekat pada tetesan besar yang jatuh dari ujung genteng.

Sebuah dengungan merangkai nada akhirnya membuat ia berhasil menolehkan pandangan dari rinai yang tampak tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya menggumamkan sebuah lagu sambil menatap langit kelam dengan pandangan lembut dan sudut bibir yang samar terangkat.

Membuat ia bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda tersebut menyukai hujan.

Mungkin ia terlalu lama menatap sampai yang ditatap tahu dan menoleh padanya. "Apa?"

Haizaki menggeleng dan membuang wajah. "Apa yang menarik dari hujan, itu kan cuman air." Gumamnya namun masih cukup terdengar.

"Saa … na … mungkin yang terjadi setelahnya."

Haizaki memberikan ekspresi mencela. "Alasan klise, atau kau sedang mencoba melawak menggunakan namamu, heh, Nijimura?"

"Hoi, pakai honorifik!" sahut Nijimura jengkel dan memukul kepala Haizaki. "Sebenarnya tidak juga …" sambungnya tiba-tiba sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku lebih suka suaranya. Gemuruh tapi tidak memekakkan. Acak tapi tidak menyebalkan. Nyaman."

Haizaki tak menjawab, hanya menggerutu tak jelas sebelum bungkam seribu kata. Keduanya terdiam menontoni lapangan tenis di seberang sana yang tergenangi sampai derasnya air hanya menjadi rinai tipis.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang," ujar Haizaki lalu menyampirkan tas ke bahu dan berjalan beberapa langkah saat Nijimura memanggil namanya.

"Hei Haizaki."

Haizaki reflek menoleh.

"Aku memang senang mendengarkan hujan, tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau kau membiarkan aku mendengarkan suaramu. Anata no koe o kikasete yo. Mitome aetara tanoshi yo na." Ucapnya perlahan.

Haizaki menunduk. Ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah pemuda itu bicarakan. "Bukan urusanmu … lagipula," mengangkat wajah untuk menatap dua manik kelam Nijimura. "Modorenai dare mo ga wakatta you ni itte," ucapnya sebelum membalikkan badan.

Haizaki tahu, Nijimura tengah tersenyum pahit.

.

.

…

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu kau di sini."

Haizaki tersentak, mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Nijimura …"

"Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk memakai honorifik?" tanya Nijimura jengkel sebelum mendudukkan diri tanpa permisi di sebelah Haizaki.

Haizaki menggumankan kata-kata tak peduli lalu membuang wajah. "Sejak kapan kau kembali?" pemuda bersurai kelabu itu heran sendiri mendapati dirinya bertanya.

"Hm? Sebulan yang lalu," jawab Nijimura santai.

"Oh."

Nijimura melirik Haizaki dari sudut matanya. "Aku dapat kabar angin kalau gaya rambutmu jadi aneh, tapi kenapa ternyata masih sama seperti yang kulihat sewaktu SMP?"

Haizaki mendelik sebal. Ternyata cukup merepotkan jika ia harus selalu mengecat rambutnya setiap kali mulai memanjang sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan rambutnya ke warna asal. Dan akuilah, warna abu-abu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan style cornrows.

Nijimura menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Haizaki melirik sekilas. "Kau masih menyukai suara hujan?" /'kau masih mau mendengarkan ku?'/

Nijimura mengangguk. "Anata no koe o kikasete yo. Mitome aetara tanoshi yo na," berujarpelan.

Haizaki menghela napas panjang. "Kitai shite ita mirai no jibun ni Ochi konde shimau hi mo Subete wa ima ni tsunagatteru kedo Betsu ni ima ga subete ja nai."

Nijimura tersenyum lembut menatap rintik hujan yang masih berderu begitu kencang. Semuanya terlihat suram tapi entah kenapa menenangkan.

"Mirai wa Ketsumatsu wa Dare ni mo wakara nai Sore demo Subete wo Unmei to iitaku wa nai."

Kini giliran Haizaki yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kedua pemuda itu lalu membisu. Menikmati melodi hujan.

.

Fin

.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang itu lirik-lirik dari beberapa lagu Super Beaver. /facepalm. Gara-gara kemarin nge-update info soal band itu dan ternyata mereka ngeluarin 2 single lagi! Padahal album Kansen Zenya dan Ep Mannaka no Koto aku belum punya lagu-lagunya! (Pengen punya lagu IRONY!) TToTT
> 
> Ini daftar lagu Super Beaver dan arti lirik yang kupakai:
> 
> (Niji) (yes, I made fun of him X'D)
> 
> Anata no koe o kikasete yo. = Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu.
> 
> Mitome aetara tanoshi yo na = akan menyenangkan jika kamu mengakuinya.
> 
> (Soredemo Sekai Ga Me Wo Samasu No Nara)
> 
> Modorenai dare mo ga wakatta you ni itte = Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa semua orang mengerti.
> 
> (Unmei)
> 
> Kitai shite ita mirai no jibun ni Ochi konde shimau hi mo Subete wa ima ni tsunagatteru kedo Betsu ni ima ga subete ja nai = Pada hari ketika saya depresi sendiri di masa depan saya harapkan semuanya terhubung sekarang, tapi sekarang bukan segalanya.
> 
> Mirai wa Ketsumatsu wa Dare ni mo wakara nai Sore demo Subete wo Unmei to iitaku wa nai = Tidak ada yang tahu hasil dari masa depan tetap saja kita tidak ingin mengatakan segalanya sebagai takdir.
> 
> Konfliknya emang sengaja ngambang, aku emang suka begini kalau nulis, terserah mau readers intrepetansiin kek apapun. Kalau ada bagian-bagian yang pengen dipahami, silahkan tanya lewat review. I'll gladly explain it later by PM. ^^
> 
> Ps: Yang minat gabung grup Fanfiction Addict silahkan Pm, atau bilang di review ya ^^
> 
> Regards.


End file.
